Prior to the present invention, the inventor invented and patented a drainage apparatus set-forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,500,829, patented Mar. 17, 1970. The present invention is more directed to a functional earring and problems associated therewith, in the avoiding of and correcting of irritations of pierced earlobes, rings or posts extending therethrough being notoriously known to cause major problems with regard to one or more of allergies and sharp edges pressing downwardly, the weighty earrings causing the post to tear-downwardly into the flesh, particularly with the larger type earrings and ornaments thereof. While it is advantageous not being constantly threatened with the loss of an earring by accidental disengagement of the locking mechanism thereof and the pulling-out of the post and following loss of the earring on many occasions, it is further desirable from the health and safety standpoint to have a firmly secured post to thereby prevent shifting of the earring post within the earlobe. Also, whenever a post is accidentally withdrawn and thereupon not carefully withdrawn, there is substantially increased danger of cutting the earlobe flesh with the end of the post being withdrawn.
In addition, it is desirable to maintain a healthy state of an earlobe by both improving support of the earring post in the earlobe-mounted state, and concurrently provide for drainage and airing space to the interior of the hole of the pierced earlobe during the wearing of the earring.